


Even after death

by Staronet



Series: Drabble prompts [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Possible second chapter, Sad, Sad Ending, Stars, be sad with me, song prompt, thats all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/pseuds/Staronet
Summary: With shortness of breath, you explained the infiniteHow rare and beautiful it is to even existStars live on forever, Victor knows this as he calls out for his star.Song: Saturn by sleeping at last





	Even after death

Victor loved the stars. It was a given seeing as he was in love with one. The wood of his ship was hard and the seat dug in his back but he didn’t care, he couldn’t feel it much like the emptiness of his stomach. He couldn’t feel the dryness of his mouth, all he could feel was the rocking of the waves and the stars. 

They shined the brightest out on the sea, just like his star, his love.

“Tell me again,” he whispered out to him, a harsh whisper that barely left his lips but he knew his star could hear him. Victor didn’t dare close his eyes as he hoped, waited for the bright streak of white that would follow his star. He begged silently for it to appear, for him to appear. His chest felt hollow as he thought of his star, his beautiful star that left too soon.

His star that taught him how courageous stars could be, more than just something to dot the dark sky. How infinite their light went on, even after their death they still shined. Just like his star. 

He slumped more down as his body grew weaker, he closed his eyes and begged with everything in him. He didn’t have time and wanted one more time to see his star, hear his star explain the infinite of how rare it is to exist. 

The universe was made just to be seen by his eyes, is what he was told. The only piece missing was his star. He left before he could explain it all, gone from his grasp as he called out to him once more.

_“I will come back, Victor”_ he had said to him, yet it had been years and there was no sign of him.

He opened his eyes to face the night sky once more, blurry by his tears he called out for one last time.

“Yuuri.” his name effortlessly left his lips, yet as he looked upon the night sky he didn’t see his Yuuri. Tears ran down his face and he didn’t try to wipe them away, his arms were too heavy. His body slowly grew too heavy, his breathing slowed.

His heartbeat thumped slower yet he didn’t hear it, he just heard Yuuri again. His beautiful star explaining the stars, and everything they reach. He smiled, even if Yuuri wasn’t there he never failed to bring a smile to his lips. Even if Yuuri broke his promise he did not fault him on it, he could never be upset with his star.

He felt his heart give a few thumps and his breathing slowed, he stared still at the stars. Even as his vision began to fail and darken, he still stared. Waiting for his Yuuri. His vision darkened to the point of nothing, his heartbeat slowed and his breathing stopped. Slowly he slipped away, peaceful yet bittersweet. His Yuuri had not come, but that was okay. He knew even if he stopped existing his Yuuri never would.  


After all, stars never stop existing, their light carries on endlessly. Even after death. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a stressed college student on the brink of finals who can only find the motivation to write fanfiction. I don't know what happened but my first MCD so wow, Saturn is a beautiful song and I just had to go and make it super sad. I say possible second chapter because depending on who actually reads this, and wants it. I can possibly make this happy. Though I kinda like the way that it ends. I have happy stuff so if you want some fluff after your angst I gotcha. 
> 
> It is super late so I am sorry if there are typos but I am currently fighting against the pull of sleep for this one, so typos most likely are there tbh. 
> 
> I have a twitter @staronet2 if you would like to follow me there, I post a lot of yoi and try to post a lot of pictures of my cat.


End file.
